My life in Danville
by Skyler Luke
Summary: Nick Jonas is not in a normal town or a normal kid. He lives in Danville, Ruled by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He is very different from most kids who live there. * Month before Movie, may contain a couple spoilers if you havent seen the movie. *


Life was not always like this, hiding from the ruler of this town. Wearing these stupid overalls called "Dooferalls". Like really, what is up with that? Everything is calls "Doof" something. We supposedly were only allowed to make noise on "Doofensday" Or to you normal people, Wednesday. Everything use to be normal before that man took over. The kids lived like normal children. My best friends were Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. My "friend" now is Brooke Doofenshmirtz. Her father, the man who rules this town. But Brooke, she does not like how her father rules us. She brings me and my group food and stuff. Stuff outlawed by her father. I do not know why I told her about my group. She might not like her dad ruling but she is Daddy's little girl. She would tell him if he asked her something about it.

Enough about the ruler and this town that you will learn about more in the future. You need to know something about me for a change. I am Nicholas Nathanial Jonas; my father is Anthony Luke Jonas. He is leader of the group. My mother Madison Riley Jonas is that one woman that does not listen to the ruler. She never wears Dooferalls. My sisters do though. Well my sister wears an over shirt like thing that has a D on it in red and a gray skirt. Stupid as heck. Anna wears the Girl Overalls like thing… Or is it a jumper like thing. I do not know. It has a red D on it too. Then white shirts for both of them.

My sister's names are Noelle Nicole Jonas and Anna Grace Jonas. Noel (Noelle) wears the skirts, she is Blond. My little sister Anna has Brown. All the girls besides Anna in my family have Blond hair. My big Brother is Vincent Kyle Jonas. He, my father and I have brown hair.

Now… I have to go; Bobby is taking my chips…

(End of Entry)

"_BOBBY!_" I yelled and he dropped the bag of chips. I grabbed them and said, "I told you, stop taking my chips!" Bobby said "Sorry Sir". I said, "Call me Nick". I sat down on the couch in the underground place. I called after Jason, "How's that stupid group doing?" Jason said "Their still alive, But still haven't got rid of Doofenshmirtz". I said "Well Of course. They cannot. They do not have the stuff to. Doofenshmirtz has norm bots and that Platyborg. He beats them. Now wake me up at noon unless Doofenshmirtz finds us here". I put my sunglasses over my eyes and lied down on the couch. I fell asleep thinking about when I was seven before this all happened.

I woke up as my brother was shaking me awake. I said "What Vincent? Did Doofenshmirtz find us?". He shook his head, "No, Brooke brought us some Pizza!". I said being fake happy "Oh my. Well why didn't you tell me! That changes me being mad at you for waking me up!". My voice changed to angry as soon as I got to the last sentence. He said, "We haven't had Pizza in forever little brother". I said sitting up "Don't care. I was trying to sleep. You were talking in your sleep all last night!". Vincent said "Whatever… Come on, Before the Pizza gets cold. I mean it was cold when she brought it but we heated it up". I asked as we walked to the table "How? Our stoves broken". Vincent said, "Long story little brother". I saw that the pizza was near burnt. I sighed and said, "I swear to God, You guys are all idiots… We will not stand a chance if Doofenshmirtz finds this place. Do we have one piece of pizza not burnt?". Vincent said "Well yeah, Here". He handed me the bag that the pieces of pizza must have been in. I saw one and took it out; I grabbed a lighter that was used to make a fire during the winter. I used it to heat of up the pizza without burning it. I said "There, See idiots. That's how you do it". I put the lighter back and ate the piece of pizza.

After my brother and all the other idiots that were in my group finished, we started a bet.

"I bet that that stupid group fails and end up being in the game "Poke a goozim with a stick". And fail at the game!" My brother said.

"I bet ten bucks that'll happen!" I said.

"I bet thirty that they do win" Bobby said.

"I bet the same amount as him they do win too," Jason said.

A couple more boys agreed with Bobby and Jason. We all heard someone say, "I bet fifty that they fail". We turned around to see the hottest girl in Danville. Krista Sweetman. She was 18 so I could not have her if I wanted her. My brother though loves her. Vincent smiled and went off to his land based on Krista. I said, "Excuse me Krista", that meant, "Put some earplugs in". I yelled "Vincent! Outta your crazy land!". He shook his head and said "Sorry Nick". He said to Krista "Hi Kristy". Krista said "Hi Vince. How yah doing?" Vincent said "Good. You?"

"Good" She smiled.

"Good"

"…"

"…"

"…".

"…".

"So. Have any thoughts about incase Doofenshmirtz finds us?".

"Well I have been thinking about some things we could build and we can get Brooke to get us parts for".

I cut in the conversation "Brooke is a child. She cannot get us parts. Since she is Daddy's little girl, you really think he would let her handle any of his things. Let alone bring them to us?"

"It's worth a try Nicholas" Vincent said.

"It's not Nicholas! It's Nick!" I yelled, "You know I hate the name Nicholas! I never ever want to be called by that! EVER!".

"Nick-".

"Shut up Vincent. Just shut up. Please. Go off into your stupid land that has you and Krista married. And leave me alone. And Also, I will laugh when your ideas fail and you get caught and you are in for a failing game of Poke the goozim with a stick", I left the room and throw off my jacket, My stupid orange shoes, and got changed into the dumb overalls. I went back up to my house, shutting the door as I got out. I went to the living room and turned on the TV, Doofenshmirtz's Evil News Update. Stupid like usual. He ended off commanding everyone to go to bed, I asked "It's three o'clock already? God. Time goes by fast…". I pressed a button on the remote and it hacked into all the channels no one was allowed. I sat back and watched what was on. I heard my sister, Noel say, "What are you doing Nicholas?" I said "Noel, for the fifth hundredth time it's Nick. And I'm watching TV". She said "And My name's Noelle not Noel. And why are you doing that? It's three". I said, "Don't care to both those sentences. It is three o'clock in the afternoon for goodness sakes. I ain't going to bed at this time. You can, I ain't!".

"But Mom-",

"But Mom will let me Noel. She does not believe in the stupid things the ruler says. I don't either. Only reason I am wearing this stupid clothing is because I'm going out later"

"You know the Normbots-".

"-'will be destroyed by me. They can't beat me".

"Nick, you'll get hurt somehow".

"And you care why?"

"You're my little brother".

"So? I'm perfectly fine Noel".

"How do you know Nick".

"Because I've done it before Noel. I can do it again without getting hurt".

"Nicky-".

"Don't you have to be asleep Noel?".

"Just be safe Lil bro".

She left to her bedroom. I turned off the TV after a while and put on my watch. My little sister asked "Nicky, Can I come with you?". I said "Anna, Shouldn't you be asleep?". She said, "I don't wanna go to sleep at three in the afternoon though".

"Don't blame yah… I'm sorry though, Anna. You can't come with me. It's too dangerous for you to come with me".

"But you did it when you were my age!".

"Anna, I was nine when I first went off. You're only seven".

"So it's only two years!".

"Two years a big difference Anna. I'm sorry. I couldn't let you get hurt. Noel would kill me. She doesn't even like me going out myself, And I'm thirteen!".

"Nick, Please!".

"No Anna… I shouldn't do this but…". I took her down to the underground place. I said "Krista, Vincent can you guys watch Anna while I go off and do my thing? She wants to come but I don't want her to". They said "Sure". They took Anna off somewhere. I went back up to the house and left. I shot every Normbot I saw. On my watch, it had a Go Away-inator thing. I ended up at the old park. It was blasted though a long time ago. All that was left was grass. I sat down on the grass and lied down. I looked up, today was one of those unusual sunny days. "He must of needed to recharge his Gloom-Inator". I smiled thinking of all my memories of a child. When I was four, my parents took me to this park, and I won't want to leave. When I was five and every day after school, I came to this park. My sixth birthday party. Brooke came to it and somehow ended up with cake all in her hair and on face. And when I was Seven. Me and Brooke were hanging out here… Before Doofenshmirtz ruled.

I got so lost in my thoughts I heard someone say "Hey Nick, What'cha doing out here? The normbots'll get yah". I saw Brooke. I said "Brooke, Shouldn't you be home? What if your dad catches you here?". I got up and was about to drag her back to her house. She said "He won't Nick. Now come on. Let's do what we did as kids". She pushed me down gently. I sighed and lied down on the grass. She lied down too and we looked at the clouds, Making up stories about the clouds like we did as children.

"See that is a bunny rabbit and its being beaten up by a turtle" Brooke said.

"Oh but that Dinosaur comes and saves the Rabbit".

"The Turtle gets mad and tries beating him up".

"And then the dinosaur steps on the turtle".

We both laughed a bit. She said, "Then the Dinosaur and the Rabbit get married".

"Then they have Rabbit-Dinosaur children!".

"Nice touch Nicky".

"Thanks Cookie".

"Cookie? Back to our six year old nicknames?".

"Yeah".

"Nice".

We both smiled. We lied there making up more stories until she said "I gotta go Nicky. See you later". She got up and went home. I sat up and then stood up. I walked home. I went back to my room and changed into my regular clothing and went to hang out down in the underground room. I checked on the readings of everything then watched TV.

Yes, that is the day of a kid that rebels against Doofenshmirtz. Never will I get caught.

**_2000 words exactly. Wow. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. They belong to Dan and Swampy. I own my characters 'kay? I didn't add this at the top cause it ruins the story. :) _**


End file.
